


In the Places You Hide

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Harm, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just crashes in, and Sollux needs to be saved from himself more than he needs to be saved from anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Places You Hide

You're face down in a mixture of husktop parts, pillows, and scalemates, and there's hard edges and a snout poking into your thorax and face, but you really couldn't care right now. If everything's doomed, why get up? Why even change positions? Regardless of your apathy at the moment, yellow-tinted tears still find their way down the path of your nose and down into the pile. Your eyes aren't even really open, just squinted enough to let the tears slip out. You feel some slip past your mouth and lips, and can't be bothered to stick your tongue out to taste them. Your forearms are a scratchy raw mess from when you first laid down here, and the press of fabric against them just makes the burn worse.

This is where KK finds you, your limbs all akimbo where you flopped when it hit, and you really don't pay much attention to his gripping beyond telling him to "Fuck off." He wonders away, and you sink deeper, congratulating yourself that you finally managed to chase away everyone that cared for you. The tears flow faster, but they're still the only real physical sign of your internal feelings.

A little while later, (or a long while later, you can't really tell in this state) you hear someone else entering the room, and before you can even discard the idea of looking up, you feel two bodies settling themselves on either side of you. One thick slightly-cushioned body, and one bony body that actually competes with yours for the "Too much elbow to one body" title.

You're glad they're here. You know if TZ had found you first, she probably wouldn't have brought KK, whatever weird rivalry thing she's got going on with KK would have stopped her, nothing official, just obvious enough that VK's taken to muttering under her breath and snorting sarcastically (You're not really sure why, you don't _think_ she was aiming for anything black with TZ....). And regardless of her black flirting with KK, TZ feels she should be able to fix you by herself. So when she can't, it confuses her. Logic is her respite, so why doesn't it work for you? But it's okay. Just having her here, willing to be here, even when you confuse her at times, it's good. To be cared for even when you're down so far that the caring hurts, it salves something inside you. And KK brought her, and under the doom you're grateful to him.

They whisper things in your ears, and you start to tense and clench with their words against your ears, because no, no, you're a hideous mess of a troll, and their words are too nice. TZ murmurs soft things, about how this will pass, how you've been here before, how it will be over in a while, how she'll stay here until it is, while on the other side KK's harsh voice softens to whisper pity in cracked tones, awkward in this setting, but comforting. Words of pity and how he's not leaving and how you couldn't chase him away so easily, and did you really think laying here alone would keep him away, douche-nozzle?

KK's warmth in front of you and TZ's coolness behind you acts like a pump, a vacuum, pushing your temperature around between them, until you're much more aware of how their bodies affects yours than you are of the misery inside your veins. And somewhere there, stuck between the bodies of the people who chase you down even now, you break, and finally let out the sobs that you've been holding in since this started. They physically hurt for how long you've had them inside, and your stomach roils and your body shakes, but you're here, you're aware now, and they hold you while your apathy go to pieces. There's fingers in your hair, on your thorax, rubbing on your horns, soothing across your scratched forearms, just trying to hold you there with them, and all the touches just undo you further. You choke and snot and sniffle, and you know there's stuff in KK's hair, and that you can't be that great to touch, since you've been laying in this pile a while, but they just hold on, and it's what you need now.

It's with their touch and words that you finally fall into the sleep you probably needed since this began. You don't dream.

When you wake up, you're no longer in a pile. Somehow they've managed to move you into your 'coon, and there's two bodies pressed against yours, wedged into one side of your 'coon, how, you don't know. Actually, the thought of it vaguely amuses you, and you picture them squabbling about who gets to sleep in the same side as you until they finally decided to both sleep in there. It really wouldn't work, you think, except that you and TZ are so skinny. KK's a stocky ball of muscle, and had either of the rest of you been similar, you would've broke the 'coon.

KK's managed to take the prime spot against your chest, however, and you look down at him and laugh a bit. Yep, there's yellow snot in his hair. TZ's got her head draped against your shoulder, and you know you'll feel smothered in a bit, but as of right now, this feels safe. You lean back your head on the edge, carefully not to move either of them, and let yourself drift. And you know that come the evening that they see you're doing better, they'll go back to squawking and squabbling and licking and making you laugh, cause it's ridiculous and silly and KK's voice really should not be able to reach that pitch, but until then, they're here, and they care, and they put you first right now, and you'll be okay. No, you're not okay now. But maybe with them someday you will be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
